Scandalous
by adventurer-extraordinaire
Summary: For Fionna's 16th birthday Gumball decides to turn everyone into humans, but that's not the scandal. The scandal is what happens because of it. Fionna X Flame Prince BTW this is my first published fanfic, so please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

"There we go," Prince Gumball muttered to himself. He shook the little vile of syrup he had made. "Now I just need someone to test it on."

At that moment, as if on cue, Peppermint Maid strolled in, "Excuse me sir," she said, "I was wondering if you would like your dinner now or later?"

"Later," he said, "Peppermint Maid?"

"Yes your majesty?" She asked.

"Could you please test my latest experiment for me?" Gumball asked, offering her the syrupy liquid.

"Only if I know what it does and if it goes away," the candy girl said with a nod.

"It should turn you into a human and it should go away after about three weeks," Gumball told her.

She delicately took the vile and sipped some of the liquid. After a moment she had transformed into a short but skinny girl with straight fire truck red hair that came down to her shoulders, and eyes the same color as her hair. Thankfully her French Maid outfit transformed with her. All in all she was a rather pretty human. "Did it work?" She asked, "Am I human? I definitely feel quite different."

Gumball grabbed a mirror and showed her. "It worked," he said, smiling broadly, "and it will be the perfect gift for Fionna's birthday party tonight." He almost laughed as Peppermint Maid stumbled away, not quite used to her new body.

* * *

Fionna pulled on her regular clothes. Cake wanted her to get dressed up, but it was her 16th birthday so she would wear what pleased her. Gumball was throwing a huge party, and almost everyone, even Marshall Lee, was invited. This made her suspicious. Gumball never invited Marshall Lee to parties, never. Marshall just crashed them, all of them. Never the less, she was going. "C'mon Cake," She called, "or we're going to be late."

"Coming sweetie," Cake came down the ladder with a pink bow tied around her neck. "There's still time for you to throw on your old dress," she said hopefully.

"I don't like dresses," Fionna told her for the billionth time

"Alrighty then," Cake said. They went outside and Cake took them to the Candy Kingdom. They could hear the castles music from all the way outside the city's candy walls. They went through the empty city streets to the castle. It was almost eerie.

Gumball met them at the castle. "Welcome Fionna," he said with a flourishing bow, "to your sweet sixteen party."

"Sweet sixteen?" Fionna asked giving him a curious look.

"According to Marshall, it's a pre-war term," Gumball explained leading the two into the castle. Fionna looked around.

"How many people did you invite?" She asked looking around. Everyone from Marshall Lee to Party Pam and the Party Bears was there

"Everyone who would come," he said, and now that you're here we can toast to your birthday. He waved and a hooded figure swept across the room giving everyone drinks. As soon as they all had drinks silence fell.

"A toast to Aaa's favorite adventuress," Gumball cried, "To Fionna the Human of Aaa!"

"Fionna!" The crowd cried and drank. Fionna thought the drink tasted odd. The only words she could think of to describe it were: happy and purple. She looked over her glass and dropped it, not even caring about the glass on the floor. Everyone was human.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in a creative mood I guess. So here's the second chapter. Thanks to anyone following or reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: I did not own Adventure Time last time I checked, but I'd better check again (just incase) **

Fionna couldn't believe it. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. She turned and looked at Gumball, but he wasn't Gumball anymore. He had Gumball's face, but human skin, white blond hair and violet eyes. Even his clothes were no longer made of sugar, instead they were silk with gold trim.

"Surprise," he said, "We're all human, for a little while at least."

"But... But how?" Was all she she could stammer.

"Human serum," he said as though it was the simplest thing on the planet.

"Honey," she heard Cake call, "Lookie at me!"

She turned to see Cake as a short, skinny, golden haired girl, with freckles dotting her face. She wore a short gold dress with a pink bow around the waist. "Cake?" Fionna asked, "Is that really you?"

"Who else would it be darling?" Cake said spinning in a circle to show off her human body, "and wait until you see Lord Mochro, oh that boy is handsome."

Fionna looked at the humans milling about. Some still getting used to their legs, some already dancing to the music. Some had already left. She barely noticed when Cake grabbed her arm and dragged her into the crowd.

"Hey Fi," she heard the familiar voice, "Check the new me."

She turned to see Marshall Lee. He looked fairly the same, except his skin was pale instead of grey and when he smiled his toothy grin there were no fangs to be seen. "Marshall?" Fionna asked, "Is that you?"

"Ya," He said with a shrug, "I just have to remember not to try to float, otherwise I'll fall on my face."

Fionna laughed. "I just can't believe it," she said, "Everyone's human."

"Well you better believe it girl," Marshall said, "in fact there's someone I want you to see."

He led her through the humans to where a guy stood. He was tallish with paleish skin ginger hair that shot out in every direction. His clothes were dark orange robes that suited him very well. He turned to Fionna and smiled, his amber eyes twinkling. "Hey Fionna," the guy said, "Do you like my new look."

Fionna gasped realizing who he was. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. Pulling away she said, "you have no idea how much I've wanted to so that."

Flame Prince leaned in and kissed her back. "So have I," he murmured.

"Let's dance," Fionna said and pulled him out onto the dance floor, where they danced the night away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews and follows.**

Fionna woke up in the Candy Castle. She was in a very comfy bed. She heard someone softly snoring next to her. Slowly she rolled over to see Flame Prince. Memories of the night before came flooding back to her. The party, the humans, and the dance that had led her to a more private place. Despite what had happened she found herself snuggling closer to the newly human Flame Prince. As far as she remembered they had just made out a bit, but everything got blurry after that. She guessed they had fallen asleep, but that didn't tuiexplain why her shirt was on the other side of the room. She shook it off and got up to find that she was completely naked. Quickly she grabbed her clothes and yanked them on. She scribbled a note for Flame Prince and ran downstairs to the breakfast hall where Gumball was munching away happily.

"Morning Fionna," he said, "I'm guessing you enjoyed your evening with Flame Prince." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's none of your business," Fionna said seating herself, and blushing profusely.

A rather chunky girl with short cinnamon hair, wearing a loose green dress walked in with some food for Fionna. "Hello Fionna," the girls speech was slurred.

"Morning Cinnamon Bun," Fionna said taking the food from the girl. Leaning towards Gumball she asked, "Where's Peppermint Maid?"

"I think she left with Marshall Lee," Gumball told her.

Cake and Mochro came through another door. Mochro was tall with long black hair that got in his face so he was constantly blowing it away. Cake whispered something in his ear and they both giggled. Cake saw Fionna sitting at the table. "So girl," Cake asked, "I trust Flame Prince treated you well enough." She sounded joking but Fionna could clearly see anger in her pretty face.

She turned bright pink and stared at her food. Hearing a door open behind her and she knew Flame Prince had walked in. "Morning Fi, Gumball, Cake, and Mocha," he said. Gumball and Mochro both nodded and Cake growled.

"Morning," Fionna said stiffly. Flame Prince took a seat beside her. They smiled at each other and both blushed. Throughout the entire meal there was an awkward air that sat right between Fionna and Flame Prince, and spilled over coating the rest of the table. Directly afterwards Fionna and Flame Prince left.

"Do you remember what happened?" Fionna asked him once they were alone.

"Not really," he said looking at his feet, "after we left the party things got a little blurry."

"Do you want to pretend this didn't happen?" Fionna asked, "I mean what's the point in acknowledging it if we don't even remember anything?"

"True," Flame Prince said taking her hand, "Which means it never happened."

She kissed him on the cheek taking him by surprise. "Thanks," she said.

"For what?" Flame Prince asked.

"Understanding," she squeezed his hand and they both smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. My family doesn't approve of fan fiction. I have to write when no one is around, like right after school, or early in the morning. And most days after school my sister is home. So, I have to do the majority of my writing and posting early in the morning.**

Fionna arrived home about an hour before Cake to find a ten-year-old human boy running around. He had teal hair, light teal eyes, and was wearing a robot shirt and overalls. "Morning Fionna," the boy called.

As with everyone else Fionna was taken aback. "BMO?" She asked, "You're a boy?"

"Apparently so," BMO said pulling a frying pan out of the cupboard.

"Hm," Fionna humphed, and sat down. Though Flame Prince and herself had made a deal not to talk about the day before, she couldn't help but think about it. She was actually beginning to remember some of what had had happened. When an really freaking angry Cake stormed in.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She stormed, "You weren't. I told you not to do tier fifteen so what did you you do? You went to tier fifteen."

"Cake stop it," Fionna cried, she was starting to cry now, "You're scaring BMO."

Cake looked at Fionna. "I'm sorry girl," she said softly, "I just didn't want you to do anything stupid."

"It's okay," Fionna said. She hugged Cake who hugged her back.

"Hugs feel different in human form," Cake observed, "But I'm guessing that's because my girls get in the way." She gestured towards her breasts, which Fionna noted, were larger than hers.

"I bet Mochro felt different," Fionna said with a giggle.

"That is none of your business girl," Cake said blushing like a tomato.

The phone rang a Fionna went to answer it. "Who is it," she asked, still giggling about Cake.

"Just Ice Queen," said the voice on the other end, "wanted to thank you for NOT inviting me to your little human party."

"How did you know there were humans?" Fionna asked confusedly.

"Because LSP, FP, Marshall Lee and Prince Gumball are all over here talking about it," Ice Queen said.

"What?" Fionna said, "Did you kidnap them again?"

"Yes," Ice Queen said almost apathetically, "and they're staying in my dungeon. They almost seem to be staying of their own accord, not that they can leave."

"I'll be there soon," Fionna said. She hung up and sighed. "Cake," she called, "Ice Queen prince-napped several princes and Marshall Lee."

"Alright dearie," Cake said, "But I'm gonna need a more sensible fighting outfit."

After shopping around they finally found Cake a lavender tank top and light blue short shorts, and she borrowed Fionna's socks and shoes. "Girl," Cake said as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, "I look downright sexy."

"Awesome," Fionna said, "Now can we go save the princes?"

Cake smiled. "Let's go get 'em," she said.

They left and ran all the way to the Ice Kingdom. Cake was panting by the time they got there, but Fionna was still going. "C'mon Cake," she said, "We're almost there!"

"Sorry baby," Cake said leaning against a rock, "I'm still getting used to my new body."

"Alright," Fionna said, pulling on her pink sweater, "I'll just run ahead, Seeya at Ice Queen's lair."

"Seeya baby cakes," Cake called.

With one last wave Fionna ran ahead, all the way to Ice Queens. She decided to wait for Cake before going inside, but after waiting for ten minutes went inside by herself.

She knew Ice Queen's lair well and was quickly able to find the dungeon where she kept the princes. She peeked into the room. Marshall Lee was slouching on the throne where she normally sat. LSP, who was short and muscular (but not in an attractive way) with purple hair, purple eyes, and a purple sweater with a gold star on it, sat with Gumball and Flame Prince in the Ice Queens cage.

"Come on Ice Queen," LSP said flipping his purple hair, "Let us outta here, it's totes boring."

"What if I paid you?" Marshall Lee asked, "If I paid you would you let them go?"

"No," Ice Queen said, "I refuse to let them go."

"I'm sorry Ice Queen, but I've got a kingdom to run," Gumball said, "I can't hang out here."

"And I have a girlfriend," Flame Prince added.

Turning away Fionna pulled out her retractable sword. She ran in with her signature war cry and said, "Let them go Ice Queen!"

"Ooh my bunny eared friend has decided to join the party," Ice Queen said with a wicked smile. Her hands glowed blue. Fionna leaped at her, aiming at the tiara on top of her head. I've Queen side stepped. "Where's Cake?" She asked, "Is she not feeling well?" She somehow sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm feelin' fine," Cake yelled appearing in the doorway, "Fine enough to kick your butt."

"You get the princes," Fionna yelled to Cake, "I'll take care of Ice Queen." She jumped at Ice Queen again, aiming to knock off her tiara. Ice Queen dodged and froze Fionna's knee into a locked position. Fionna jumped again and managed to knock Ice Queen off her feet. She reached up and knocked away the tiara.

"Ice Queen," Cake called.

"I'm a little busy," Ice Queen called back.

"Where's the key?" Cake asked.

"Can't you just use key hand?" Fionna asked.

"No," Cake said bluntly, "I'm a human."

"I know where it is," Marshall said. He got up from his spot on the throne and dug through a drawer at the side of the room. He pulled out the key and tossed it to Cake who easily unlocked the dungeons door releasing the princes.

"NO," Ice Queen cried, "You just released all my potential future husbands."

Fionna got off Ice Queen and grabbed her tiara. All of them ran out of the lair, Fionna pausing to throw the tiara onto Ice Queens bed.

All the princes thanked Fionna for saving them yet again and headed off in their separated directions. Except for Flame Prince who decided to walk Fionna and Cake home. They walked in silence. Cake glared at the Flame Prince as if she was hoping he would spontaneously cumbust or something of that sort. Fionna held his hand tightly, although he had told her he had talked to Gumball and planned on staying human, she still felt as though if she didn't hold tight enough he would catch fire once again.

"Hey Cake," Flame Prince said when they reached the tree house, "Can Fionna and I have a moment of privacy?"

Cake glared at him. "Fine," she growled seeing the pleading look on Fionna's face, "But no kissing." She stepped into the treehouse and shut the door behind herself.

"Wow," Flame Prince said, "She is angry isn't she?"

Fionna led him over to a bench next to the pond. "You should have heard her yelling at me," Fionna said with a laugh.

He put his arm around her. "I bet she's just waiting for a good time to blow up on me," he said, "I can hear her now, 'how dare you defile my Fionna, your nothing but a player.'"

"That is scarily accurate to something she'd say," Fionna said, "But she is my sister and my closest friend, so I can understand why she's so protective."

"Then again you are worth protecting," Flame Prince said, "and I would protect you with my life."

She snuggled closer to him. He leaned down and kissed her on the head. They sat like that, in silence. Each so happy that after nearly two years of dating they were finally able to touch each other. Sure talking was fun, they loved nothing more than the sound of each other's voices. But it was so much more amazing to hold hands without gloves, or hug without tinfoil. She looked up at him, he looked down at her. They kissed, not the surprise kiss at the party the night before, or the millions of kisses after it. A sweet slow kiss that put all their thoughts of each other into a single action. They separated and Fionna snuggled back into his shoulder. She never wanted to leave him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No...Just no.**

Nearly two weeks after Fionna's sixteenth birthday, Cake invited her and Flame Prince on a double date. Cake had began to get irritated with her human body, especially her inability to stretch. Lord Monochromicorn hated being unable to fly and they both constantly questioned Fionna on how she was able to live as a human. They were at a lake Fionna in a blue bikini teaching Flame Prince in his new swim trunks how to swim while Cake and Mochro snuggled. Cake, though human, still hated water. She played the dulcimer while Mochro hummed along.

Hearing the tune and the humming Fionna tilted her head back and started to sing.

"Come along with me

And the butterflies and bees

We can go out to the forest

And do just as we please

So come along you'll see

The lake under the trees

We can swim along the shoreline

Doing as we please"

Flame Prince leaned down and kissed her on the nose. "You're beautiful when you're singing," he said.

She hugged Flame Prince close, loving the feeling of his human skin. "Why don't you sing a song?" She asked.

"I don't sing much," Flame Prince said with a chuckle.

Fionna felt Cakes eyes on her back. "Come on," Fionna said, "I know the perfect place for us to hang." She dived under the water with Flame Prince close behind. They swam deep into the lake, and up through an overhang with a little cave. Fionna helped Flame Prince get out. "I come here more than Cake knows," she explained, her voice echoing around them "Adventuring helps clear my mind, but sometimes I need a quiet place to think."

"Do you always have to swim?" Flame Prince asked. He had almost ran out if breath.

"No," Fionna said sitting with her legs in the water, "there's another entrance under a smart looking rock."

"Won't Cake get worried and go to the rock?"

"No, she only knows about the lake entrance, but she doesn't know exactly where it is and she would never swim down to look for it." Fionna smiled. Flame Prince glowed slightly, even as a human.

He leaned towards her kissing her on the nose then the lips. She leaned into his kisses wrapping her arms around her neck. He pulled her onto his lap. Their kisses became deeper and more intimate. She broke for air and he kissed her neck. She felt his hands begin to creep up to her bikini top. She pushed him away.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm just not sure I'm ready to go that far."

"I understand," Flame Prince told her, "The first time we were drunk on happiness, addicted to the feeling of each other. Now that we know what we are doing, we're afraid. I know I am."

"It's not just that," Fionna told him, "Though that is part of it. My period was off."

Flame Prince knew what she was talking about. As a couple that hadn't been able to act intamately they shared all their secrets. Their intamacey lay in their knowledge of each others minds instead of bodies. "What do you mean it was off?" He asked.

"Well it was lighter than usual," Fionna explained, "But my cramps were way worse."

Flame Prince kissed her forehead. "I wouldn't worry about it," he said, "It was probably just a bad period." She looked up at him. He still had sparks in his amber eyes.

She threw her arms around him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"Absolutely," He said.

She snuggled closer and they stayed there for a while. Snuggling and wondering what their future could possibly hold.

**Sorry if this chapter is to short for you. I write it all on my iPod so it always seems longer before I post it. Also, post songs. I love music and yours might get added to my story. I personally would love a song for Flame Prince. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it last time, but I should probably go check again. Just in case. **

It had been several weeks since everyone had been turned human and some people, like Gumball and Marshall Lee were beginning to go back to their regular form. Others like Flame Prince and Peppermint Maid asked Gumball to make them more serum and stay human.

It had been only one week since Fionna and a Flame Prince had hung out in the cave. The often went back there when they didn't want anyone, especially Cake, to find them being risqué.

Fionna woke up the morning after Cake had turned back into her usual self to find herself sick to her stomach. She stumbled to the bathroom and vomited several times. Cake walked in and patted her on the back.

"Are you okay baby-cakes?" Cake asked, "Can I get you anything."

"Water," Fionna said, before leaning over the toilet and vomiting again.

Cake left and came back moments later with a large glass of water. Fionna drank deeply then waited a minute before standing up and flushing the toilet.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Cake asked worriedly, following at her heels.

"I'll be fine," Fionna said. She did feel much better, so she brushed it off without much thought. They entered the kitchen where Cake had been making bacon wrapped jalapeno poppers, Fionna's favorite. Fionna took one and nibbled at it, but not with the same enthusiasm she normally had.

Cake looked at her, concerned for her little sister. "Do you want to go to see Dr. Prince?" Cake asked.

"No," Fionna said firmly, "It was just a stomach bug. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Alright," Cake said, "So are we still on for teaching FP how to swim?"

"Of course," Fionna said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Ok baby," Cake said going back to her munching.

* * *

Fionna's morning sickness continued for a week before she finally relented and allowed Cake to take her to see Dr. Prince.

"I don't need to see a doctor," Fionna whined though she knew she should.

"I don't care," Cake said, "I'm worried, and I won't stop being worried until I know what's wrong."

Fionna humphed and crossed her arms.

"Hey Fionna," Dr. Prince said walking into the room where Fionna and Cake sat, "Hey Cake."

"Hey," Fionna grumbled.

"Hey DP," Cake said.

"What seems to be the trouble?" Dr. Prince asked pulling out a clipboard.

"Fionna's been having really bad morning sickness for the past week," Cake told him before Fionna could say anything, "We were just wondering what might have caused it."

"Hmm," Dr. Prince looked at his clipboard. Turning to Fionna he asked, "have you been getting cramps at all?"

Fionna nodded.

"What about your, erm, 'cycle'?" He asked awkwardly.

"Uh," Fionna said turning bright pink, "well, it was, erm, lighter, than usual."

Dr. Prince thought for a moment, "Well it seems the most likely reasons for your symptoms would be either a worse 'cycle' than usual but seeing as you said yours was lighter than usual, my best guess is your, uh, pregnant."

Fionna's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "Pregnant!?" She asked, "Are you sure?"

Cake just stood still and silent. Fionna found this terrifying but not as terrifying as the prospect of pregnancy.

"There are some tests we can run to make sure," Dr. Prince said, "But that is the most likely..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM," Cake screamed suddenly and bolted from the room.

"Wait, Cake!" Fionna called. But it was too late, Cake was already off to the unsuspecting Flame Prince's house. "I need to use your phone," Fionna said to Dr. Prince. He handed it to her without a thought. She dialed Flame Prince's number quickly. "Come on," she muttered, "pick up."

Finally after what seemed like an eternity Flame Prince answered. "Hello?" He asked.

"It's Fionna," Fionna said hurriedly, "And you'd better start running because Cake is coming, and she is really angry, and I'll explain everything later so please just run."

After a moment Flame Prince said, "Ok," and the phone line went dead.

"So Dr. Prince," Fionna asked, "What are these tests?"

"Well one is the pre-war pregnancy test, and that would probably be the best considering you should only be about three or four weeks along," Dr. Prince said.

"How did you know that?" Fionna asked.

"Cake said you've been having morning sickness for a week," Dr. Prince said as he dug through a cupboard, "Here you go." He handed her a box.

"What's this?" She asked looking at the class.

"It's a pre-war pregnancy test," He told her, "It's faster than any other method."

Fionna read the instructions. "So I just pee on it?" she asked half confused, half weirded out.

"If thats what it says," Dr. Prince told her.

"Alright," was all Fionna could say. There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Fionna called.

Flame Prince walked in. "What's up Fi?" He asked.

"How did you know I was here?" Fionna asked, bewildered, "And how did you get here so fast?"

"Caller ID," Flame Prince said as though it was the most obvious thing ever, "And you called my mobile, I was in town getting more human serum from Gumball. I would rather not go back to being a destructive fire elemental thank you very much. Also I'm changing my name to Felix, that way my mom can't find me."

"I'll give you two a minute," Dr. Prince said, and exited the room.

"So why is Cake so angry with me?" Flame Prince, err Felix, asked.

"Well according to Dr. Prince," Fionna began, "There is a possibility, that I might or might not be, sort of pregnant." She turned pink with embarrassment, and hung her head.

"Oh," Felix said, "That explains it."

Fionna suddenly began to cry. "What am I going to do?" She cried, "I don't know anything about babies, or mothering, or anything like that."

"Don't worry Fionna," Felix told her. He wrapped his arms around her, so she could bury her face in his shoulder. "This baby will be mine as much as it is yours, and I will do everything to make sure it is raised in a safe home."

"Thank you," Fionna sobbed.

Felix kissed her on top of her head. "Let's get you home," he said. He picked her up. She curled up into his arms, tears still rolling down her face, and he carried her away.

**Wow, this chapter seemed to write itself. I gave Flame Prince a name change, mostly because it gets tiresome to type Flame Prince every time he is mentioned, and I feel lazy if I just type FP. So the next chapter should be up really soon, like super soon, maybe even today if possible. And it will pretty much be a contest for what to name the baby, the baby's gender, if it should be twins, etc, etc. I just realized this is the longest note I've ever written.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Contest Alert: Baby Naming Contest**

**Disclaimer: Working on it**

* * *

After searching for Flame Prince, now Felix for several hours, Cake finally decided to head back to the treehouse. "Fionna," she called stepping through the door, "Are you here?"

"Upstairs," Fionna called. She was laying on her bed. Felix sat at her desk with a piece of paper writing a list of baby names.

"Alright Fionna," Felix said, "We have our A-Z list of boys names, in case the baby is a boy."

"Can you tell me what they are?" Fionna asked. She rubbed her belly, still amazed at the life that was inside her. She had taken the pee-stick test, and it had come back positive.

"Alright," Felix said, "Boys names are:

Alastair

Bustopher

Cadmus

Damien

Elmore

Finn

Gerard

Hamish

Ian

James

Kendall

Lewis

Mason

Niall

Oscar

Percival (Percy)

Quinlan (Quinn)

Randal (Randy)

Sean

Thomas

Ulysses

Vladimir

Watson

Xavier

Yered

and

Zachariah (Zach)"

"What about girls names?" Fionna asked.

"I like Andromeda," Cake said, entering the room.

Felix jumped and looked frightened. Fionna looked up from her belly. "I like it," She said, with false calm in her voice, "What about you Flame Prince, I mean Felix?"

"Sure," he said and jotted it down on the paper.

"Felix?" Cake asked, confused by the name change.

"Flame Prince is no longer a fire elemental," Fionna explained, "So, he no longer considers himself the prince."

"So," Felix continued, "Since I no longer hold the title of Flame Prince, I decided to go by Felix, it's actually a rather common name one the Flame Kingdom."

"Alright," Cake said nodding but still confused, "Lets get back to the list."

"B names," Fionna mused, "I like Bonnibel."

"Or Beatrice," Flame Prince said.

"Bonnibel," Cake said shooting a glare at Flame Prince.

"Alright," he said, "And wrote down Bonnibel."

The rest of the list was the same, Fionna suggesting something, followed by Flame Prince. Cake immediately agreeing with Fionna and shooting down any of Flame Princes ideas. When Cake did have an idea Flame Prince would immediately agree. Even with the quick agreements it took almost an hour, but they eventually got an A-Z list of girl names.

"Read 'em off," Cake said when they finished.

"Alright," Flame Prince said, "The girls names are:

Andromeda (Andie)

Bonnibel (Bonni)

Charlotte (Charlie)

Delaney

Ekizabeth

Felicity

Gracie

Harriet

Ilanna

Jamielynn

Kiana

Liliette

Marci-Ann

Nikkette

Odetta

Pandora (Pan or Dory)

Quillian (Quill)

Ravensara (Raven)

Sadie

Tavia

Ursa

Vivian

Willow

Xandra

Yasmin

and

Zalia"

"So how are we gonna choose a name?" Fionna asked.

"I thought we could just hold a vote," Felix said, "Everyone knows you, so we'll let them decide on a name. They'll have to choose something from the list of course, that way we know we'll like it."

* * *

**Well Flame Prince explained the rules, so go ahead and vote on a gender, # of kids, and a name. (If you enter twins enter two names and genders). Each name needs first and middle name, and if it is not on the list it will not count.**


	8. Chapter 8

Fionna walked towards the Candy Kingdom with Flame Prince at her side. She wasn't showing yet, which she was very thankful for. But she was now about seven weeks along and on the verge of showing. Gumball had invited them over for tea several days before. "So," Fionna said, "How do you think Gumballs going to take the news?"

"You know him better than I do," Flame Prince said nervously.

They entered the Candy Kingdom as though nothing was wrong. The City was half human now, those who had decided to stay human, sporting hair and eyes in all the colors of the rainbow. Some even had streaks of several colors. Everyone, candy and human, waved to Fionna and Flame Prince as they passed. They waved back as though they were fine. They walked into the castle with their heads held high. Gumball, who was now back to his usual pink self smiled at them.

"Evening Fionna and Flame Prince," he said.

"Evening Gumball," Fionna said with a bow.

"Are you ready for tea?" Gumball asked.

"As usual," Flame Prince said.

They made their way up to their usual tea drinking balcony. Where the human Peppermint Maid, now going by Pepper, poured them their tea.

"So how are you two doing," Gumball asked taking a crumpet.

"Well," Fionna began, "We actually have some pretty big news and I know Marshall Lee is listening so he should really just make himself visible."

Marshall appeared floating above the table. "How did you know I was listening?" He asked.

"Because you're always listening," Fionna told him with a shrug.

"Really?" he said, "I have got to be sneakier. So anyways, what's your big news."

Fionna looked at the boys and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Gumball did Aaa's most perfect spit take, and Marshall fell onto the table, knocking it over and spilling tea everywhere. Fionna would have found it funny if not for the situation.

"Pregnant?" Marshall said getting up off the ground and rubbing his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Fionna said.

"Who's the father?" Gumball asked.

"That would be me," Flame Prince said.

"Well," they heard a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Pepper. "I guess this is as good a time as any to tell Marshall," she said stepping onto the balcony.

"Tell me what?" Marshall asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"I am also going to have a baby," Pepper said, "I found out only a few days ago."

Marshall's jaw dropped and he floated over to Pepper. "Really?" He asked. Pepper nodded slowly.

"Are there any other pregnancy announcements?" Gumball asked throwing his hands in the air.

"Not that we know of," Fionna said.

"Well the tea party is ruined," Gumball stated looking at the toppled table, "So lets go down stairs. Pepper, you get the rest of the day off, go hang out with Marshall." Pepper jumped into Marshall's arms. Together they waved and flew away. "So," Gumball asked, "What are you thinking of naming it?"

"We were gonna let Aaa decide," Fionna said casually.

"Well do you have a list of names to choose from?" Gumball asked. Fionna pulled the list out of her backpack and handed it to him. After reading through he said, "I like Pandora Delaney if it's a girl and Cadmus Xavier if it's a boy." They discussed names for a little longer before Flame Prince and Fionna headed back to the treehouse, where Flame Prince had been living ever since Fionna told him, much to Cake's disliking.

* * *

**Hey thanks to everyone who has voted on baby names. Several people have voted with just Finn and Bonnibel, these votes are not counted. I need a first and middle name. Also keep the names on list, otherwise they will not be counted.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: lol nope**

Fionna was beginning to show. Her belly was swollen slightly, and she was happy her morning sickness wasn't as bad. Cake was at Lord Monochromicorn house for the day so her and Felix were curled up on the couch playing BMO. There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Fionna said as she got up.

"Alright," Flame Prince said. Fionna liked that about him, he didn't worry about her.

She went to the door and opened it to find Ice Queen. She immediately took a fighting stance. "What do you want Ice Queen?" She growled through clenched teeth.

"Geez," Ice Queen said, "I can't come congratulate my best frenemy?"

"What?" Fionna asked, loosening up slightly.

"I just wanted to say congrats on the baby," Ice Queen told her, "Though it is rather scandalous."

"How is my being pregnant a scandal?" Fionna asked.

"Because you're famous!" Ice Queen said excitedly.

"Wait," Fionna said confusedly, "How does everyone knowing me make my pregnancy scandalous?"

"Well," Ice Queen said thinking for a moment, "It's shocking. Everyone who knows you would have thought you wouldn't do what gets you pregnant."

"Ok," Fionna said, still confused but refusing to show it, "Now are you going to leave?"

"Of course not," Ice Queen said with a laugh, "Now can I come in?"

"No," Fionna said and shut the door in Ice Queens face. She walked back upstairs to where Felix was waiting for her.

"Who was it?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Just Ice Queen," Fionna said picking up her BMO controller. They started playing again, when they heard a tap at the window. They turned at the same time to see Ice Queen. "What could you possibly want now?" Fionna yelled.

"Can I hang out with you guys?" Ice Queen asked, "Gumballs is acting boring."

"Did you prince-nap him again?" Fionna asked angrily.

"Yah, but then again, he is my future husband," Ice Queen said, she opened the window and flew into the room.

Fionna humphed and stood up again. "Hey Felix," she said, "Yah wanna help me get Gumball?"

"Sure," he said. He stood up next to her, then glanced down to her belly. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, uh," Felix stuttered, he didn't want to be overprotective of Fionna even if she was pregnant, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry about it," Fionna said, she turned to Ice Queen, "Would you ever try to hurt me now that I'm pregnant?"

Ice Queen seemed taken aback by the question. "Well of course I wouldn't hurt you," she said, almost offended by the thought, "You're my best frenemy forever."

"See," FIonna said, turning back to Felix, "It won't be a problem."

Felix sighed. "Alright," he said, "but I will be carrying your pack." Before Fionna could react he grabbed her pack. "Now lets go."

Saving Gumball was pretty easy. Since Ice Queen refused to attack Fionna, instead taking out Felix, Fionna was able to simply get the key off its hook and unlock the door for Gumball. They stood and spoke while Felix and Ice Queen wrestled occasionally cheering on Felix. After ten or so minutes, Fionna stepped in and separated them, and everyone left for the day.

* * *

**So amazing story: I walked into the playroom to do some writing on the laptop while no one was around, and I found my sister reading my ****fan fiction. the same sister who told me that writing fan fiction was a useless waste of time. Turns out she is my number one fan.**

**The number of babies will be announced next Saturday when I post chapter 10. So keep voting! **


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Princes office seemed full enough to burst. Everyone in Aaa had turned up. The day before Dr. Prince had spoken to Fionna, telling her that he had found some old technology and would be able to get pictures of the baby. Cake, who had overheard the conversation, told Mochro who told Gumball who told the entire Candy Kingdom. After that it spread like wildfire. Fionna and Felix didn't know. They stepped into the office and a cheer went up. Fionna turned bright red.

"What the lump is going on?" Fionna asked Felix.

"I have no idea," Felix whispered back.

They saw Dr. Prince at one end of the room waving frantically. Fionna and Felix rushed to the back.

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Prince said, "They just started showing up asking for pictures. I tried to send them away, but they just kept coming."

"Don't worry about it," Fionna said, "They're just excited. I know I am."

"Okay," Dr. Prince said, "Well, if you would just come this way, I'll be able to show you your baby." He had Fionna sit in a chair that leaned back, and pull her shirt up over her slightly swollen belly. He put some sort of weird goop on her belly. "Now," he said, pressing some buttons on his machine, "It may take a minute to find it."

He set an odd little sensor on Fionna's belly. After a minute a fuzzy little blob appeared and a fluttering noise could be heard. Fionna stared in amazement at the blob.

"Is, is that my baby?" She asked, awestruck by the picture.

"Our baby," Felix said from behind her.

"Let me see if I can get a better view," Dr. Prince said. He moved the sensor and another little blob appeared on the screen.

"What's that?" Fionna asked, pointing to the second blob.

"It would appear to be another baby," Dr. Prince said, barely surprised, "Looks like you're going to have twins."

They watched in amazement as the blobs moved, interacting with each other. "Can you tell if their boys or girls yet?" Felix asked.

"No, not yet," Dr. Prince said, "Maybe in couple of weeks though."

Fionna reached forward and touched the screen. "It seems like a boy," she said, mostly to herself, "And that one," she brushed the other ones picture, "is definitely a girl." She giggled.

"How do you know it's a boy and a girl?" Felix asked, staring at the screen.

"Mothers instinct," Fionna said with another childish giggle.

Felix kissed her on the top of her head.

* * *

**Sorry about the severe shortness, I had a terrible case of writers block. The next chapters will be better. Cross my heart. Also, I will try to update every Saturday morning. I wasn't able to this week because I was camping and sprained my ankle. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

"Twins!?" Cake cried. Fionna had just told her what had happened at Dr. Prince's.

"Yup," Fionna said. She was sitting at the table eating peanut butter chocolate ice cream with a slice of ham.

"How on earth do you plan on takin' care of twins?" Cake cried.

"With luck," Fionna said taking another bite, "Besides didn't you have quintuplets?"

"Yes," Cake said trying not to yell, "But they were grown and out of the house the next day."

"Well you will help me won't you?" Fionna asked, she got up to put away the ham and get some pickles.

"Of course I'll help you," Cake said, "but it's gonna be a lot of work."

"I know, but there's not a lot I can do to change it now," Fionna said, taking a bite of the ice cream topped pickle, "Oh my glob, pickles are so much better than ham."

"Girl, that is disgusting," Cake said making a face.

"It's not as bad as you were," Fionna pointed out, "You ate eggs topped with three pounds of sugar and pasta sauce."

Cake made a face. "I do not remember that," she said, full of denial.

"Do you remember the part where you drank nothing but maple syrup?" Fionna asked sassily.

"That's because maple syrup is delicious," Cake said almost grumpily.

Fionna laughed. She hadn't been able to get much quality time with Cake since before her birthday party. "So," she said putting away the ice cream, "What's it like to see your babies for the first time?"

Cake sighed. "It's like nothing you could ever dream of," she said. She got a dreamy look on her face. Fionna thought back to when she first met the kittens. She was so proud of Cake that day, she knew seeing her own children would be so much better.

They heard a knock at the door. Knocking them both out of their silent stupor. "I'll get it," Fionna said.

She opened the door to find a face she hadn't seen in a while. "Marshall?" She asked, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yah," Marshall Lee said appearing just above the table, "but we haven't hung out in a while, and I miss you." He pouted making Fionna laugh. "Where's Felix?" He asked looking around.

"He had to get some more of the human serum," Fionna explained. She turned and climbed the ladder back to the kitchen.

"Fun," Marshall said following Fionna, "I don't know how you guys can stand being humans. It sucked for me."

"He says its because his heart burns for me," Fionna said with a blush, "It's cheesy but I think it's sweet. As for me, I really don't have a choice."

"You could become a candy person," Marshall suggested.

"Not unless I ended up marrying Gumball," Fionna said, "But I doubt that would ever happen."

"You never know," Marshall said.

"I'm having a kid with Felix," Fionna said, she was beginning to get irritated.

"Kids," Marshall corrected.

"Speaking of kids, how's Pepper? Have you seen Dr. Prince about the pictures?" Fionna sat down on the couch.

"Yah, Pepper's not as far along as you are, but we were still able to find out that she's only having one baby." Marshall floated nearby.

"Have you thought about names?"

"Yah, I get to name it if it's a girl. I personally like Lindzy Amelia, but I'm not quite sure," Marshall said. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's pretty," Fionna said. She knew something was up. Marshall only rubbed the back of his neck like that when something was up.

"What are you thinking?" Marshall asked, steering the conversation away from himself.

"We don't know," Fionna said, "Then again we really haven't talked about it."

They heard the door downstairs. "Hey Fi," Felix called, "I'm back."

"I'm in the main room," Fionna called.

They heard the ladder creak and Felix appeared. "Hey Marshall," He said irritatedly.

"What's up Felix?" Fionna said, sensing his irritation.

"Nothing," Felix said, glaring at Marshall.

"C'mon Felix," Fionna said, "I know you better than that. You're irritated."

"No I'm not," Felix denied.

"It was nice seeing you Marshall," Fionna said. Marshall smirked and turned invisible. A window opened and shut again, signaling that Marshall had left. "Alright," Fionna said turning to Felix, "What's up?"

"How long was he here?" Felix asked.

"About five minutes that I know of," Fionna replied cooly.

"That you know of?" Felix was very clearly irritated.

"You know Marshall Lee, he was probably hanging out in here then flew out to ring the doorbell," Fionna said, "Now stop being jealous."

"I'm not being jealous," Felix said defensively.

**F**ionna almost laughed out loud, "Alright honey, I'll let you believe that."

* * *

**Sorry the chapters have been so terrible lately. I've been having some serious writers block for this story. Maybe you guys could message me ideas? I don't know. The baby naming contest is still open, just keep the names to the list.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for taking so very very long to write this. I was busy with finals, essays, my unsweetened sixteen, scary dreams with faceless people and a two week trip to the wild of Alaska, but here's the final chapter.**

* * *

Fionna didn't like being pregnant. It had been fun at first, before the baby belly had appeared, but now it just bothered her. She didn't like being stuck and unable to adventure easily. Felix often found her laying on the couch tracing her hands across her exposed belly, unable to figure out anything else to do. During these times he would sit next to her and they would casually discuss names for the babies, how the babies room was coming along, anything relating to the babies. They still didn't know the genders, deciding to save that for the last surprise.

The babies room had been a sort of party to paint. Fionna and Felix had decided on a sunset color scheme. It started white at the base of the walls then blended upwards through yellow, orange, red, purple, and ended a deep blue. Candles hung from the ceiling so that when they were lit it looked like the stars. One of the cribs was white with deep blue blankets and the other was deep blue with white blankets. Inside the white one was a fox beanie knit by Gumball and in the deep blue one was a red panda beanie that had also been knit by Gumball. Marshall and Pepper had given the babies a little guitar and violin, and Cake decided to gift them by actually teaching them how to play the instruments. The shelves were lined with toys, diapers, bottles and any other useful and useless thing the citizens of Ooo had given to congratulate them.

* * *

Fionna was due anytime soon. There was no set date, they only knew it would be late May or early June. Everyday after the fifteenth grew more and more tense as everyone in Ooo waited to learn any exciting news about Fionna's babies. They were visited almost daily by people ranging from Candy People to people Fionna never remembered saving but apparently, she had. As days passed Fionna's patience began to wear thin, and she began getting more and more irritated. This irritation resulted in her slamming the door in more faces and Felix beginning to answer the door.

When the thirty-first rolled around Fionna finally went into labor. There was no big adventure, no challenges, no problems. Five minutes to midnight, she had a baby girl, ten minutes after midnight on the first, she had a boy. The little girl, whom they named Charlotte Bonnibel Mertons, was smaller then the boy. She had curly strawberry blonde hair and clear blue eyes, that surveyed the world around her with perplexing curiosity. The boy, who received the name Zachariah Finn Mertons, had tightly curled hair that couldn't decide between blond or brunette, and also had large blue eyes. He was already fussier than Charlotte, and didn't like being wrapped up.

The babies stayed in Fionna and Felix's room for the first few weeks, though they spent most of their time outside or in their nursery. They were visited by everyone in Ooo...again, but this time Fionna didn't mind. It was fun now that the others could actually hold the babies instead of awkwardly patting her stomach.

Charlotte (nicknamed Lottie by Marshall and Charlie by Cake) quickly proved herself as the calm curious one. She prefered laying on her white blanket on her back where she could see people. Zach liked to sit on his stomach with his fox beanie pulled on, trying to wiggle across the grass. The beanie was the only article of clothing he would willingly put on, the rest was such a struggle, most days he would only wear a diaper.

On Friday the thirteenth of July, Pepper had a baby boy. He looked exactly like Marshall with streaks or blood red running through his midnight black hair. Pepper decided to name him Alastair Hamish Abadeer, though most people called him Al. He was the devils child and loved to scream more than anything else. Fionna felt sorry for the other couple and their insane baby, but happy that Zach and Charlotte were not even half as bad combined.

* * *

Months passed, Charlotte and Zach learned to crawl. While Charlotte was explorative, Zach was destructive. They also started to speak. Charlotte's first word was Mama, while Zach's was fox. Zach was the first to get into trouble with Ice Queen. He managed to get rescued by Fionna who beat the stuffing out of Ice Queen. Months turned into years and before they knew it the almost twins were celebrating their fifth birthday. Charlotte was the adventurous beauty, just like her mom, her strawberry-blonde hair was always pulled back under her Panda hat and her blue eyes always sparkled with curiosity. She also rocked the violin. Zach was more like his dad. His dark blond hair always stuck out around the edges of his fox hat, and his eyes had turned from blue to dark amber. He tended to be temperamental, though he leaned towards being happier (especially when playing in the mud.)

Al turned into his father. He loved a good prank, and Charlotte was his main person to prank. Everyone believed it was because he had a crush on her, but he would never admit it.

Gumball ended up marrying the Cotton Candy Princess, and they had a daughter. She was born on December 15, a year and a half after Charlotte and Finn. Her name was Pandora Beatrice Gumball, but everyone called her Bea.

* * *

Now this is when most people would say the story is ended, most likely just saying The End in a fanciful font. This story isn't over. It will never be over. Every story continues on past the final page, you just don't see it.

* * *

**Now this really isn't the end, I will start writing one-shots taking place when the kids are all teens. There will be plenty of ridiculous love triangles, younger siblings, sibling rivalry. Until next time, I love you all, Seeya soon. - Whit**


End file.
